1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation apparatus, a navigation method, and a navigation program for guiding a driver to a destination while supplying the driver with various pieces of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 21 to 24 are display screens in a conventional navigation apparatus, in which the reference numerals 1 to 4 denote switches displayed on the screen.
Next, an operation of this navigation device will be described below.
To perform various settings such as setting of a destination and retrieval of an establishment, a menu switch 1 on the menu display screen in FIG. 21 is turned on. As a result, various menu switches are displayed as shown on the screen in FIG. 22. Then, a surrounding establishment retrieval switch 2 is tripped on this screen. As a result, a surroundings of current location switch 3 and a surroundings of destination switch 4 are displayed as shown on the screen of FIG. 23. Then, on this screen, the surroundings of current location switch 3 is turned on. As a result, switches for selecting various establishments in the surroundings of the current location are displayed as shown in FIG. 24. With the navigation method in the conventional navigation apparatus, as described above, switches are sequentially selected in a hierarchical manner from the menu display screen to display a switch permitting a desired setting, and the setting is made using the switch.
On the other hand, for the conventional navigation apparatuses, navigation methods for voice entry of retrieval keywords by interactive voice control have also been proposed.
The conventional navigation apparatus and navigation method are constituted as described above. Thus, a user had to narrow down retrieval conditions with the use of a plurality of switches until reaching a desired setting switch, and repeat a similar procedure each time the level in the hierarchy changes. Consequently, the complicated handling of the screens is required.
When interactive voice control is used, on the other hand, the user need not follow the hierarchy. Depending on the environment in the vehicle such as amid noises, however, the voice-entered retrieval keyword may be unrecognized or recognized erroneously, often necessitating repeated pronunciation of the retrieval keyword. Even in a navigation apparatus with a voice entry function, therefore, a method involving switch operations is generally used in combination, and complicated screen handling is required.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a navigation apparatus, a navigation method, and a navigation program capable of various settings, which a user would desire, without the need for complicated handling of screens.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a navigation apparatus comprising: map data storage means for storing map data; current position detecting means for detecting a current position of a vehicle and producing current position data; operating means for performing various entries according to an operation; display control means for displaying on predetermined display means a map screen based on the map data stored in the map data storage means, the current position of the vehicle on the map screen based on the current position data, and a setting screen for selection of a function by the operating means; and operating function control means for predicting a next operation according to the operation of the operating means and a current situation, and changing the function on the setting screen according to the results of prediction.
Thus, a next operation is determined according to the operation of the operating means and the current situation. Based on this determination, a setting function that the user will need is inferred, and presented as a function switch. Consequently, an advantageous effect is obtained that the desired setting and retrieval can be performed without the need for complicated switch operations.
In the navigation apparatus, the operating function control means may change the function according to the set situation of each item.
In the navigation apparatus, the operating function control means may change the function according to the state of the vehicle.
In the navigation apparatus, the operating function control means may change the function according to the time of day.
In the navigation apparatus, the operating function control means may change the function according to the duration of driving.
In the navigation apparatus, the operating function control means may change the function according to the information on the vehicle.
In the navigation apparatus, the operating means may comprise a function switch.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a navigation method comprising the steps of: detecting a current position of a vehicle and producing current position data; performing various entries according to the operation of operating means; displaying on predetermined display means a map screen based on map data stored in map data storage means, the current position of the vehicle on the map screen based on the current position data, and a setting screen for selection of a function by the operation of the operating means; and predicting a next operation according to the operation of the operating means and the current situation, and changing the function on the setting screen according to the results of prediction.
Thus, an advantageous effect is obtained that a next operation can be determined according to the operation of the operating means and the current situation, and the desired setting and retrieval can be performed without the need for complicated switch operations.
In the navigation method, the step of changing the function may change the function according to the set situation of each item.
In the navigation method, the step of changing the function may change the function according to the state of the vehicle.
In the navigation method, the step of changing the function may change the function according to the time of day.
In the navigation method, the step of changing the function may change the function according to the duration of driving.
In the navigation method, the step of changing the function may change the function according to the information on the vehicle.
The navigation method may further comprise the steps of setting a manual change mode or a predicted change mode according to the operation; and effecting a sequential transition of the function on the setting screen having a hierarchical structure to the next lower level by the operation in the manual change mode, or effecting a transition of the function on the setting screen to a target level by the operation, while skipping intermediate levels, in the predicted change mode.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a navigation program for allowing a computer in a navigation apparatus to function as map data storage means for storing map data; current position detecting means for detecting a current position of a vehicle and producing current position data; operation control means for performing various entries according to an operation of operating means; display control means for displaying on predetermined display means a map screen based on the map data stored in the map data storage means, the current position of the vehicle on the map screen based on the current position data, and a setting screen for selection of a function by the operating means; and operating function control means for predicting a next operation according to the operation of the operating means and the current situation, and changing the function on the setting screen according to the results of prediction.
Thus, an advantageous effect is obtained that a next operation can be determined according to the operation of the operating means and the current situation, and the desired setting and retrieval can be performed without the need for complicated switch operations.